


Blind Frustration.

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bottom Iwaizumi Hajime, Finger Sucking, M/M, Smut, Strip Tease, Top Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Oikawa knew that even the slightest annoyance would cause him explode, so he hoped and hoped to god that this shitshow of a day would end already.Unfortunately (or perhaps fortunately) for Oikawa, he was right out of luck.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 138





	Blind Frustration.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy ԅ(♡﹃♡ԅ)
> 
> (4-7 minute read)

Oikawa stepped out of his shoes, hand on the front door's frame for support. He closed the door behind him, exhaling roughly. His day had been nothing short of a complete mess and Oikawa could quite literally feel his pent-up frustration bubbling in his body. He knew that even the slightest annoyance would cause him explode, so he hoped and hoped to god that this shitshow of a day would end already.

Unfortunately (or perhaps _fortunately_ ) for Oikawa, he was right out of luck.

Oikawa trudged to his bedroom, wanting nothing more than to flop onto his bed and sleep for days. As he reached his room his gaze was caught by his boyfriend, sitting on their bed facing away from him. Hearing him approach, Iwaizumi snapped his head to meet Oikawa's gaze. With a playful smirk, Iwaizumi spoke just two words. "Hey, _Shittykawa_."  
That's all it took.

Oikawa glared at his boyfriend, who was looking back at him, confused by his reaction. "Clothes off. Now." Oikawa's voice came out low, rough, and unbelievably sexy. Iwaizumi became impossibly more confused at this request, though demand seemed like a better word for it. "What? Take off my clothes? Why the fuck would I do that?" Iwaizumi retorted. "Because I'm going to fuck you." Iwaizumi lost all the words he was about to say and found himself unable to move. "Yes or no Iwaizumi? Quickly now, my patience is wearing _real_ thin." The darker haired male didn't hesitate in the slightest. He hadn't bottomed in a while anyway and he wasn't one to pass up mind-blowing sex.  
"Yes." Iwaizumi made a point of gazing seductively at his boyfriend, his voice equally as seductive. "Good choice, now be a good boy and strip Iwa-chan~."

Oikawa sat on a desk chair, leaning back to take in the wonderful sight before him. He had loosened his tie and unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt. Iwaizumi stood at the foot of their bed and held eye contact with Oikawa. He lifted his hands to the hem of his plain white tee, making sure to lift it over his head _painfully_ slow. Iwaizumi's nipples were flushed pink and stood to attention. A sure sign of how excited Iwaizumi was. Now naked torso up, Iwaizumi dropped the shirt on the floor. He now reached for the waistband of his sweatpants, sliding his fingers down his defined abs. In a swift motion, Iwaizumi had removed both his pants and underwear. Now standing completely bare, and half-hard under his lover's gaze. Oikawa's eyes never faltered, he took in every inch of the beautiful being that stood in front of him. Oikawa rose from his chair and rushed toward Iwaizumi. "Turn around," Oikawa's voice was deep and dripping in lust and it sent a shiver down Iwaizumi's spine. He complied and turned, Oikawa eyeing his ass as he got closer to him. Iwaizumi was caught completely off guard as his vision was suddenly cut off.

Oikawa had taken off his tie and was amidst tieing it to his lover's head as a makeshift blindfold. "What is this Oikawa?" he sputtered. "A blindfold, Iwaizumi," Oikawa said simply, smirking to himself. Oikawa led Iwaizumi to their bed and helped him onto it. Iwaizumi felt his face flush red as he lay on his chest, ass in the air. It was a sight to behold, Iwaizumi's curves illuminated only by the dim glow of a desk lap. He gasped as he felt Oikawa's finger on his spine, trailing from between his shoulder blades slowly to his ass. Oikawa gave it a slap, Iwaizumi gasping again. Iwaizumi fought with himself in silence, trying not to whine about the sudden loss of contact when Oikawa removed his hand. Iwaizumi shook slightly in anticipation as he waited for something, _anything_ to happen. His hearing was heightened due to not being able to see and he could hear the rustling of fabric, which he assumed was Oikawa undressing.

Oikawa had removed all his clothing and kneeled behind Iwaizumi. Oikawa's toned and slim figure glowed under the warm, yellow light. Oikawa watched with a satisfied grin as Iwaizumi squirmed slightly, but he didn't want to waste any more time. Iwaizumi shivered and moaned quietly at the sudden warmness at his hole. Oikawa's tongue skillfully teased the tight heat. Iwaizumi bit his lip to suppress any more noises, threatening to give away just how much he was enjoying this. Oikawa's hands gripped at Iwaizumi's ass, spreading him to get better access. His tongue dipped into Iwaizumi ever so slightly, sending chills through Iwaizumi's body. Oikawa made sure to go painfully slow and only push his tongue inside Iwaizumi mere centimeters. He was growing impatient himself but the thought of Iwaizumi's begging made the impatience fizzle out almost completely.

Growing desperate Iwaizumi bucked his hips backward onto Oikawa's mouth. He wanted, _needed_ more, he needed Oikawa. Oikawa's tongue left Iwaizumi and earned a dissatisfied whine. "Hmm, so lewd~. Do you want it that bad?" Oikawa's voice was dirty and it only made Iwaizumi's hunger for him grow. "...Yes," his voice was small and shaky and Oikawa almost had to strain to hear him. "Yes what~?" "Yes, I want it. I want you. So please Oikawa, stop teasing and fuck me already." Oikawa was very satisfied with this response, his cock twitching in affirmation. "As you wish."

Iwaizumi's laboured breath and occasional moan bounced around their room. Oikawa was working at Iwaizumi's hole, preparing him. Two of Oikawa's long and slender fingers twisted and curled inside of Iwaizumi, creating wonderfully dirty noises. Wanting to prepare Iwaizumi fully, Oikawa added another finger. Iwaizumi groaned beneath him, his cock twitching against his stomach, throbbing and untouched. Oikawa scissored his fingers and swirled around Iwaizumi's insides, his hips shaking every time his fingers brushed past his favourite spots. Iwaizumi was feeling everything much more deeply because of the blindfold, every touch was so much more intense. "...Please," Iwaizumi lazily dragged out. Oikawa hummed back as if to say ' _please what_?' acting as he couldn't already tell by the way Iwaizumi squeezed around his fingers, just how desperate his lover was. "Fuck me already!" Iwaizumi whined. Something snapped inside of Oikawa, like a switch of some sort had been flipped immediately by those very words.

Oikawa grabbed the knot of his tie at the back of Iwaizumi's head. He wrenched Iwaizumi upwards, rough but careful. Even when being rough Oikawa's touches were careful, loving, and sure. Before he could react Oikawa's cock was pressed against Iwaizumi's ass. Iwaizumi gave into his ever-deepening desires and with that lost control of his body. Without thinking he grinded his ass against Oikawa. Oikawa groaned, unable to wait any longer. He lined himself up with Iwaizumi's wet heat and without giving him time to think, slammed himself into him. Iwaizumi screamed and he felt himself being undone. Oikawa wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi's chest, which was heaving with heavy breaths.

Oikawa began moving his hips and Iwaizumi was quick to start spouting strings of unintelligible words, his mind a mess, his thoughts jumbled. Oikawa's hand travelled up Iwaizumi's chest, stroking slowly up his neck, then from his jaw to his ear. He turned Iwaizumi's head to kiss him messily. Breaking away Oikawa pressed his fingers into Iwaizumi's mouth, his moans now muffled by them. Saliva dribbled out of Iwaizumi's mouth, all over Oikawa's fingers and down his chin. Iwaizumi sucked them, enjoying the feeling more than he'd like to admit. Oikawa steadily increased his pace, and pleasure ran through their veins like blood. Oikawa grunted as Iwaizumi squeezed around him, every time his cock reached the deepest parts of Iwaizumi. He was so tight and felt so overwhelmingly good.

Oikawa's pent up frustration was oozing out of him with every thrust into his blubbering lover. Iwaizumi was a mess of gibberish, drool, and moans that resonated in Oikawa's ears. Oikawa's other hand slid down Iwaizumi's chest, he flicked one of his nipples then rubbed the sensitive bud between his fingers. Iwaizumi's mewled as best he could with Oikawa's fingers still in his mouth. Oikawa's hand left his nipple and he reached his hand down to grip Iwaizumi's cock, that was leaking with precum. He began to stroke Iwaizumi, in time with his thrusts. Losing his mind in pure, all-consuming ecstasy, Iwaizumi threw his head back against Oikawa's shoulder, and from his lips came the loudest, _filthiest_ moan. "Fuck-" Oikawa gasped. That was quite possibly the single hottest noise he had ever heard. Oikawa fucked Iwaizumi faster, growling into Iwaizumi's ear. Oikawa could tell Iwaizumi was close, what with how he clamped down on his cock, and his hips bucked into his hand. Iwaizumi was trembling and couldn't make out up or down, left or right. Oikawa felt his climax building and quickened his pace, not able to get enough of Iwaizumi.

Oikawa slammed deeper into Iwaizumi, his trusts becoming sloppier. Iwaizumi was unable to catch his breath as Oikawa gripped his cock tighter and fucked him harder. The dirty but beautiful sounds of skin on skin filled the room. Iwaizumi twitched around Oikawa as he perfectly hit Iwaizumi's prostate, tears pooling in his eyes. Iwaizumi was screaming and shaking from the brain melting stimulation. That was enough to give both of them the final push over the edge. Iwaizumi screamed out and Oikawa moaned roughly, minds going blank and all composure lost. The two males shook and twitched as Oikawa rode Iwaizumi slowly as both of them came down from their unbelievable highs.

They both flopped down and Oikawa helped Iwaizumi take off the tie. They faced each other, noses touching and breaths tickling each other as they caught their breaths. Oikawa pulled Iwaizumi to him and tangled his arms around his waist, peppering kisses on his forehead, cheeks, and neck. Iwaizumi hummed happily and snuggled into Oikawa's shoulder. "That was... fucking amazing, you should top more often." Iwaizumi sighed, satisfied. Oikawa kissed the top Iwaizumi's head in response and stroked Iwaizumi's hair. "I love you Hajime." Oikawa thought to himself just how lucky he was to have Iwaizumi by his side. Iwaizumi who could turn the worst of day of his life into a great one. Every worry Oikawa had that day melted away completely as he reveled in the fact that Iwaizumi was his, and right there in his arms. "I love you so _fucking_ much," Oikawa repeated. Iwaizumi looked at him, smiling so happily that Oikawa could just about cry. His heart squeezing so hard it threatened to implode right then and there. Iwaizumi placed a gentle kiss on Oikawa's lips. "I love you too, Tooru."

They fell asleep in each other's arms like they always did. But tonight they held each other much tighter, not wanting to leave a single gap between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, etherealeiji here! Thank you for reading this fic, I hope you liked it !!  
> Any and all feedback is welcome ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡


End file.
